Following You Into The Dark
by Glass Thoughts
Summary: If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then I'll follow you into the dark. So let us began this sweet descent into the depths of sinister darkness. Just follow me and don't look back. Do not ever look back... ItaxSaku


* * *

.:-:.

She was running. The snow had long since soaked the shallow insoles of her boots. But she didn't care, no she hadn't even noticed yet. Instead her mind was busy with other thoughts.

But, she should have noticed, trailing behind her in her very footprints was an unmistakable coloured tint of red. Blood red.

As she came into the denser part of the forest she jumped up into the tree, her feet automatically locking onto the branches; second nature. Her heart beat was fast, racing in fact, as she skipped branch to branch with the artful grace of a ballerina. But anybody with eyes could tell there was a fierce power behind all of her movements.

'I know he's waiting for me out there. It was a given option… Well a choice in its own way.' Sakura reassured herself, lost in her own mind as the trees closed in around her.

The snow covered branches and leaves looked beautiful in the shining moonlight, their crystals reflecting the otherworldly beauty of the elemental world. The sky was clear, so clear that the stars shone brightly overhead each illuminating like their own individual night light; lighting up her pathway as she ran onward rather blindly.

'I wonder what he is thinking about at the moment.'

Sakura suddenly stumbled caught off guard in the moment by what she could now identify as an expertly set up trip line.

'A trip to what exactly?' She pondered curiously. It was silver and the moonlight shone through it not even leaving the slightest sliver of a shadow on the pure sheet of snow. 'Nothing is happening maybe it is old?' As she sat there dumbly wondering why someone would place a trip line out in the middle of a forest so close to the village a cold breeze rustled through her hair.

"You are bleeding."

She shivered as the familiar and suddenly appearing man voiced the statement rather bluntly. His deep yet soft voice made her feel very feminine and most un-Shinobi like, but she couldn't help it every time she was in his presence she felt like a hopeless romance character. That and whether he was aware of it or not the man was just damn sexy. But that was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

"Am I?" She released her hidden chakra and instantly felt the gaping wound in her calf. Placing her hand over the injury she carefully began to mend and stitch back together the wounded flesh. "I should have noticed that sooner I suppose." What nobody knew was that the wound hadn't hurt her because she actually hadn't felt it. Well nobody except him of course.

"As a Medical Shinobi you of all people should be aware that the elimination of all the chakra from your nerves as convenient pain wise as it might be it is not considerably smart. Which is one of the reasons your not suppose to be so involved anymore unless your close by." He cocked an eyebrow staring down at her. She had almost finished healing herself, just the remaining top layer of the skin and she would be finished. He remained quiet watching her.

This was how the two usually were quiet and comfortable in each other's silence. When she finished he extended and open hand, her small hand grasped his as he closed his hand around her own she felt very safe. He helped her up and out of the snow. When she was once again on her legs he gently reached out and carefully pushed some of her snow coated hair out of her face.

"You shouldn't have come back. Just because there's a choice doesn't necessarily mean you get to make the decision. You should have done the smart thing and stayed." He was right like usual. Leaving her village like this would make her a traitor in their eyes. "You should have just lived there. Been a normal nurse, retired from being a Shinobi, had a family, grown old. You should have just remained… as normal as possible."

Indignant emerald eyes met blood and onyx eyes the colours clashed as did their personalities. "You can't call that living can you? That's just simply surviving. I want to flourish, experience life, and not waste it. If this is what it takes to do so then I will gladly make this choice a hundred times more. Anyways who are you to be talking about my well being when you off all people have injured it most." Sakura voiced, remaining calm and steady as she explained to him why she had come back.

"Hn." Was all Itachi had to say about the matter as he walked back over to the line his left hand formed a few signs expertly, as though he had been born to know them. Reaching down with his right he tapped the silver line. "We better go now the next people to trip the line won't be anything but a waste of time."

The Itachi walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Sakura leaned into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was steady and rhythmic. As Itachi began performing a few complicated hand signals once again Sakura reached up placing her hand over his heart, she left it there and then slowly released some chakra. At first she felt dizzy; she always did when she stole his chakra.

He sighed. He should have known she would be chakra depleted by now. But he simply stood still waiting for her to be finished until he could perform the last transporting hand sign. When Sakura took chakra from him like this he could barely feel it in his vast amounts. The best way he could think about it was like giving away an eyebrow out of his entire body; in other words his chakra storage was barely touched by her leeching.

"Stop." He commanded after a few minutes. "Your body will not be capable of holding much more of my chakra if you take more it will kill you."

Sakura smiled cruelly, "You're the one who did this to me, it would only be an irony that the life you took than gave back to me was taken away from me once again for taking to much of it."

His emotions never changed as her words bit him but following his advice she stopped, severing their connection. With that Itachi perform the last hand signal and they faded.

.;-;.

Minutes later a group a skilled Anubu came through the area, the man in the back was the first to spot the trip line. He was blind and led by chakra allowing him to feel more than see but before his message of the trip-wire could reach the front the second Anubu in the formation tripped it. They froze instantly alert. Nothing happened. Faraway though a man felt a shock in his mind notifying him of the trip, inwardly he smirked 'Works every time.'

.:-:.

"She is gone. Far by now, we'd never be able to reach her considering who we're up against. Somebody is going to have to inform Tsunade and it's not going to be a pretty sight when they do." The leader rubbed his temples as they began heading back at only a third of the pace they'd been coming. "Hey and tell us next time before we reach a trip line like that. I know you saw it coming from awhile back. Say something sooner next time Sasuke."

.:'-':.

* * *

**F.Y.I. : **All the titles ( including the one of this FF and the chapters) are the names of songs. The songs are what inspired me to make the chapters/story that certain way. Sometimes they will fit and sometimes they will not. Also I like F.Y.I.'s there will be one at the end of every chapter. 

"Love is only so patient; love is not always kind  
and love can envy any one.  
Love is can be boastful, or conceited, or rude;  
very selfish, and quick to take offense.  
There is nothing love cannot face;  
The is sometimes a limit to its hope, and endurance.  
In a word, there are three things  
that last forever: time, memories, and love;  
but the greatest of them all is love."

_(-A little mess with a a famous quote.-)_

On a final note I am looking for a beta reader since I am slightly dyslexic and I must write down everything on paper before I can type it out and even then I make mistakes.

* * *

All Reviews are encourage but never forced.

I will be happy to answer any reviews in the next chapter.

Love, Glass Thoughts.


End file.
